Christina Hendricks
Christina Hendricks (born May 3, 1975) is an American actress best known for her starring role in Mad Men as Joan Holloway. One of her other more prominent roles is playing Saffron on the FOX series Firefly. In 2010 by a poll taken by women for Esquire magazine, Hendricks was voted "the sexiest woman in the world." And in the same year she was voted "the best looking American woman", again by Esquire magazine. Career As an actress, Hendricks has made her mark in a number of guest television appearances. Her television break came when she became a regular in the series Beggars and Choosers. Since then, she has starred in the series The Big Time and The Court, opposite Sally Field and Craig Bierko, as well as the legal drama Kevin Hill. She has also had recurring roles in ER and Firefly and guest-starred in episodes of Angel, Miss Match, Tru Calling, Presidio Med, Without a Trace, and Las Vegas. Hendricks starred opposite Kip Pardue in South of Pico. La Cucina, an award-winning indie film, premiered on Showtime in December 2009 and stars Hendricks as a sexy writer opposite Joaquim de Almeida. She has appeared in four episodes of the NBC TV show Life in the recurring role of Olivia, detective Charlie Crews' soon-to-be stepmother and Ted Earley's love interest. Her best-known role is that of Joan Holloway on the award winning AMC series Mad Men. The show centers on the macho, alcohol soaked world of advertising in New York City in the early 1960s. Hendricks' character,she started as the "it girl" of the secretarial pool mentoring the women who must deal with the come-ons and callousness of professional advertising executives. Now returning in Season 6, we will see Joan in full swing as Junior Partner of SCDP. Awards and Nominations *2006 - SyFy Genre Awards - Best Special Guest/Televison - Firefly - Won. *2008 - Screen Actors Guild Award - Best Ensemble Cast (Drama) - Mad Men - Won. *2009 - Screen Actors Guild Award - Best Ensemble Cast (Drama) - Mad Men - Won. *2009 - Monte-Carlo TV Festival - Golden Nymph Award Best Actress - Mad Men - Won. *2010 - Screen Actors Guild Award - Best Ensemble Cast (Drama) - Mad Men - Nomination. *2010 - Primetime Emmy Award - Outstanding Supporting Actress (Drama) - Mad Men - Nomination. *2011 - Critics Choice TV Award - Best Supporting Actress - Mad Men - Won. *2011 - Monte-Carlo TV Festival - Golden Nymph Award Best Actress - Mad Men - Nomination. *2011 - Screen Actors Guild Award - Best Ensemble Cast (Drama) - Mad Men - Nomination.* *2011 - Primetime Emmy Award - Outstanding Supporting Actress (Drama) - Mad Men - Nomination. *2012 - Critics Choice TV Award - Best Supporting Actress - Mad Men - Won. *2012 - Primetime Emmy Award - Outstanding Supporting Actress (Drama) - Mad Men - Nomination. Gallery clevage2_500x299.jpg clevagephone_500x299.jpg boobtastic_500x334.jpg esquire-christina-hendricks-body-shot1.jpg hendricksChair.jpg hendricksChair2.jpg christina.jpg christina2.jpg christina3.jpg christina4.png christina5.png christina6.jpg CHRISTINA-HENDRICKS.jpg| Voluptuous-christina-hendricks.jpg Christina-Hendricks-esquire-cover.jpg|Cover of Esquire's "Women." 600full-christina-hendricks.jpg 45960.jpg Christina-Hendricks-1092554.jpg Christina-Hendricks-At-The-Mad-Men-Live-Musical-Revue-11of17.jpg christina-hendricks-page-six-magazine-photoshoot-mq-03.jpg christina-hendricks-picture.jpg christina-hendricks.jpg christina_1240371c.jpg Christina_Hendricks2.jpg VacationVixen2_ChristinaHendricks.jpg Christina-hendricks-goddess-hair.jpg 002.jpg.php_229x344.jpg Christina-Hendricks-Esquire-Magazine-1.jpg Christina-Hendricks-Esquire-Magazine-2.jpg Christina-Hendricks-Red-Book-Purple.jpg Christina-Hendricks-Unknown-1.jpg New-York-Spring.jpg hendricks_bw.jpg|Christina Hendricks for Esquire Magazine ChristinaH.jpg Hendricks lf13.jpg Hendricks lf12.jpg Hendricks lf11.jpg Hendrcks lf10.jpg Hendricks lf9.jpg Hendricks lf8.jpg Hendricks lf7.jpg Hendricks lf6.jpg Hendricks lf5.jpg Hendricks lf4.jpg Hendricks lf3.jpg Hendricks lf2.jpg Hendricks londonfog1.jpg Hendricks emmys2009.jpg Hendricks GQ2.jpg hendricks_GQ1.2.jpg Hendricks GQ1.jpg Madmen emmys ladies.jpg MAD-MEN-ROLLING-STONE2.jpg External Links * *Christina Hendricks Gallery *http://www.tvovermind.com/mad-men/top-10-christina-hendricks-moments-on-mad-men Category:Performers